Hate to Love You
by stephanie duncan
Summary: Hermione was the one to overhear Draco's conversation with Snape, and she was the one who followed him into the bathroom and witnessed his breakdown. As Hermione learns more about Draco Malfoy will she continue to hate him or will her feelings change? (relationship will be slow-moving but will eventually live up to M rating)


**A/N: Several months ago I deleted all of the stories that i'd published here previously because I hadn't spent much time on them and they were embarrassingly bad. I'm starting up again with this story and I'm trying to put more effort into it so that I won't feel compelled to delete in a few weeks. Just a warning: This story probably won't be updated very often**

As complicated as Hermione's life was there were some things that remained very simple. Malfoy would always be a smug little shit, and Hermione would always have a hard time taking the high road. She clenched her teeth together until she could hear her ears ringing as she walked past the little ferret and his friends who made their obligatory remarks about her hair and her dirty blood. She imagined turning around, stomping up to him and slamming her fist into his pale little nose. In her fantasy he cowered just as he'd done the last time she'd hit him in third year.

Harry had lately been obsessing over Malfoy, convinced that he was either already a Death Eater or very close to being one, but Hermione couldn't imagine that cringing coward being able to stand in the same room as Voldemort let alone take the mark. Although, she reminded herself, he was perfectly capable of stomping on Harry's face so maybe the puke had slightly more grit than she thought.

Hermione tucked her thoughts on Malfoy away as she strode into her second class of the day, potions. Hermione missed Snape's skill in the subject, but certainly didn't miss his snark, or the way he got off on making Neville quake. Slughorn had his own level of favoritism, but it wasn't nearly so blind to reality. He was reminding the class of the Slug Club Christmas party in two weeks, and encouraged all of the members to find dates if they hadn't already. Hermione and Ron had planned to go together, but that was before they started fighting and he started making out with Lavender Brown in broom closets. She supposed she should find a new date, since Ron would be bringing Lavender, and Hermione didn't want to be shown up.

McLaggen had been harassing her lately, and she supposed he would agree to go with her if she asked. It wouldn't be the most exciting date but at least Ron wouldn't be able to rub Lavender in her face. She made up her mind to ask him the next time he came to bug her in the library. Hermione sat through the rest of her classes doing her best to stay occupied despite the fact that she was already ahead on her assignments.

Hermione spent the evening in the library studying, but by eight o'clock she was losing her concentration and began to pack up her books and get an early start on her prefect duties instead. As she slid the last of her books into her bag McLaggen dropped his weight on the edge of the table causing it to creak. Hermione sighed internally but decided that now was as good a time as any to ask him to Professor Slughorn's party.

"Hello, Cormac," she greeted coolly. McLaggen smirked and looked at her up and down lingering on her lips and her breasts. Typical.

"It's a beautiful night Love, want to go for a walk," he replied suggestively. The thought of being alone with him made Hermione uncomfortable, and for a moment she wondered if it wasn't a terrible idea to ask him on a "date". He was the perfect person to make Ron jealous, and that pro seemed to outweigh the cons in Hermione's mind.

"No, actually, I'm quite tired. I did want to ask you something though," she said.

"Oh, really? And what might that be," McLaggen asked as he leaned in closer.

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. It's in two weeks. On Saturday," Hermione tried to remain confident but after a few moments her posture slacked and she looked at McLaggen questioningly.

"Yeah, that sounds alright," McLaggen said and leaned even closer to Hermione, "it could be fun," He finished with a wink. Hermione's lips longed to curl into disgust but she managed to keep them shaped in a polite smile.

"Well I'll see you there then," Hermione said, grabbing her bag and leaving McLaggen still seated on the table. As soon as she turned a corner and was out of his sight she heaved a great sigh and allowed her shoulder's to drop. The Christmas party was going to be hell.


End file.
